1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a binding device, and more particularly to a manually-operated binding device.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a binding device 10 of the prior art comprises a binding strap 1, a metal sealing pad 3, a press lever 4, an eccentric cam 5, a press block 6, and a base plate 7. The binding strap 1 is provided with an overlapped portion 2.
The prior art binding device 10 is defective in design because the press lever 4 must be exerted on by a force of an appropriate magnitude, so as to enable the metal sealing pad 3 to be pressed properly by the press block 6. In other words, if the press lever 4 is exerted on by an excessive force, the binding strap 1 is apt to be deformed or even damaged by the metal sealing pad 3. In addition, when the press lever 4 is exerted on by an excessive external force, the component parts of the prior art binding device 10 are under stress which undermine the operational precision and the service longevity of the prior art binding device 10.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a manual binding device free from the drawbacks of the binding device of the prior art described above.
The binding device of the present invention comprises a press lever member which is constructed so as to prevent the binding strap from being deformed or severed by the metal sealing pad of the binding device.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.